Twisted Manor
by Darkwolf720
Summary: School students, A mansion and Zombie's. What could possibly go wrong? Apart from death, spiders, sex and a closet. Based on a nightmare my Bestie and I invite you into The Twisted Manor. I didn't write the sex scene SHE did. Also available on Wattpad :BekahWatson0
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Trip

"And so that was how gravity was discovered" the history teacher Mr Christophas droned on as most of his students were either on the verge of or actually sleeping, however three students at the very back of the classroom were conversing, "so then I was like 'bitch don't try me i am way more fabulous than you will ever be' and then I walked off to cry about my lie" joked a boy in his teens, sixteen to be exact, he had obsidan black hair, blue eyes, glasses and a sassy attitude, his name was Michael. Next to him was his partner in crime Bekah, she had long brown hair (way past her shoulders) that was dyed blonde ombre, green eyes and an attitude that said I'm nice but don't piss me off, and finally there was Lewis, he had long curly black hair, blue eyes and was the most level headed of the group. Together they were inseperable.

"Now today class you will be given out forms for an upcoming trip" the teacher said in a loud voice waking his students "this trip is for a weeks stay at the fabled Twisted Manor" many students exchanged glances and whispers "what's he talking about?" asked Michael "well" Bekah explained "there was this manor that belonged to a very wealthy family, however the mother passed away and the man's only son fell gravely ill, the man went off the deep end trying to cure his son, many say that his ghost still haunts that place looking for a way to save his son" Michael replied with "that's fucked up" "i'll say" Lewis commented "let's go for the hell of it" Bekah suggested "why the fuck not" Michael sighed.

The day finally arrived and many students were waiting in their class room "why can't time go faster" complained Michael "that's strange a minute ago you were bitching about not wanting to go" Bekah chimed in while checking her nails "well sorry that there is no Wi-Fi there" Michael retorted "Ladies, Ladies you're both beautiful" Lewis said jokingly "Right" yelled Mr Christophas "get into your groups of four" he commanded and the class scrambled to get with their friends, a boy by the name of Ryan was wondering around looking for a group when he stumbled across the trio of friends "hey uh... may i join your group?" he asked timidly "sure" Michael replied with a smile welcoming the new kid into their group.

Bekah suddenly turned rosey as she locked eyes with Ryan "uh.. h-hi m-my name is Bekah" she stuttered out, Ryan half smiled with a wink "I'm Ryan nice to meet 'cha" Bekah suddenly looked away before jumping feeling a hand on her shoulder "Bekah, you okay?" asked Michael feeling concern "f-fine" she stuttered out, Michael not believing a word of it she never stutters' he thought. "so Bekah who are you sitting with" asked Ryan "uh... we-well" Bekah stuttered out "if you want you can sit with me" Ryan offered, Bekah propmtly passed out "OH MY GOD IS SHE OKAY?" Ryan asked worriedly "she's fine just tired... I think" Lewis replied.

Ryan kneeled over Bekah lifting her head, a concerned look playing his features, she stirred sitting up as she did so "oh... what the fuck?" she croaked out before seeing the boy from her "dream" next to her before passing out again, luckily Ryan had his arm in the same place catching her head before it smacked off the ground again.

Ryan lifted Bekah's sleeping form and held her in a standing position before planting a kiss on her right cheek "cheeky" Michael commented "oh hush you" Lewis said smacking Michael on the back of the head. Bekah opened her eyes asking "di-did you just kiss me?" "yes, and i would do it again given the chance" Ryan replied charmingly "well if you're good then you can later" Bekah replied with a wink.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ryan asked "you still seem pale" "yeah im fine i pass out every day" Bekah said jokingly "well I'll just have to hold your hand then" Ryan replied seductivly "well you do that then" Bekah said winking and taking his offered hand.

They all boarded the bus and sat at the back Michael put on his headphones and listening to his music, Lewis pulled out his phone and began to play a random game, Ryan and Bekah on the other hand were just sitting there enjoying each other's company.

The bus slowed to a stop outside the manor, many looked out of the bus windows. The manor was in a state of disrepair broken windows, ivy on the walls and weird groaning noises coming from inside "uh... the fuck?" Michael asked "well i didn't think we would be on the set of ' _we are obviously going to die'_ directed by _'Dumb ass who thinks they are a scary genius'_ " Lewis commented, "we are fucked" Bekah cried holding Ryan's arm "at least I'll die happy" Ryan said looking at Bekah smiling "where have you been all my life?" Bekah asked cuddling him more.

The group and their class walked up to the rotten oak door "is it too late to go home?" Michael asked, a look of fear, mixed with disgust on his face. "Like I said, we're fucked" Bekah replied pale faced and shaking "its okay babe I'm here" Ryan said holding Bekah close. "Ladies first?" Lewis suggested "you fucking pussy" Ryan joked before walking up to the door and giving it a push, to say the door collapsed would have been an understatement, it fell forwards an splintered into many pieces when it made contact with the ground.

"Take your groups to your rooms and unpack" Mr Christophas commanded before walking off "let's just get to our room and chill" Lewis said before taking the group to a joint room two beds in each, "hey guys look what i found" Michael said bringing out a metal box from under his bed "I have one too" Lewis said "so do I" Bekah replied "me too" Ryan replied "lets open them" said Ryan getting visually excited.

They opened their boxes exitedly only to have looks of sheer horror on their faces, within the boxes were four identical hand guns and a few clips of amunition "what the actual fuck?" asked Lewis picking up the gun from its box "PUT IT BACK DOWN" screamed Michael fear in his eyes "there's a note" Ryan pointed out pulling it out of his box it read ' _You are now our guinea pigs, enjoy your stay -The Management'_ "those sick fucks" Ryan yelled angrily "calm down anger won't get us anywhere" Lewis said trying to remain calm picking up his gun again along with the ammo and now visable gun belt with ammo holder, "what will we need these for?" Bekah asked gearing up.

Suddenly there was a scream followed by gunshots "what was-" Bekah began but was cut off with the door banging, "sh-should we get that?" asked Lewis "it may be one of our friends" suggested Ryan whilst Bekah held onto his arm fear strewn across her face, Ryan trying to calm her, Michael slowly crept towards the door and turned the knob.

A man wearing tattered clothing fell forwards through the door "OH MY GOD, SIR ARE YOU OKAY?" asked Lewis in shock, the man replied with a simple groan and began to stand his features becoming more prodominant, his skin waxy, hair knotted, fleash rotted away and milky whire eyes.

The group began to back away with the walking corpse following "he doesn't look too well does he?" Stated Michael "I'll fucking say" screamed Bekah. Ryan, as always was close beside her gripping her hand (though at this point it was pretty understandable), pulled up his gun and shouted "back the fuck off, I'm warning you", the shambling man payed no mind "Stay back" Ryan commanded, the man again ignored him Ryan had no choice.

A gunshot rang out in the room, however Ryan hadn't pulled the trigger, the man slumped before falling forward, "we leave you guys for thirty minutes and you nearly die?!" Exclaimed a familar voice "Alex!" yelled Michael in relief "what you thought i was gonna die first right?" Alex asked "uh..." Bekah began "fucking knew it, i told you Alex" said yet another voice "Ruby!" Bekah shouted happily, getting up and hugging her.

"Sooooo... you two looked cosy as we came in" commented Alex winking in the direction of Bekah and Ryan. "uh... well" Bekah began knowing Alex's tendnancy to be a dick about things like this but Ryan came to her rescue as always. "Well i dunno about you babe, but i certainly was" Ryan talking only to Bekah and pulling her closer. "Babe?" Questioned Alex "yes babe. I am simply stating what she is problem?" Ryan challenged saving Bekah from Alex "no,no, sorry." Alex said looking embarassed, Bekah was shocked that was the first time Alex had ever said sorry for picking on her, she gave Ryan a grateful hug.

"Well this is cute but can we discuss the walking corpse?" Michael asked impatiently "what's to discuss? It's a zombie done and done" Alex stated. Another scream rang out, this time it was more masculine "oh no, JACK!" shouted Alex taking off in the direction of the scream, the group and Ruby giving chase.

The group arrived at a grusome scene, Jack's arms were missing, blood caked the floor, legs ripped up, face mangled by bite marks. Alex slowly stepped towards him "Jack?" he squeaked out tears in his eyes, Jack coughed spewing up some blood "you... need... to... escape... you... nee- you nee-" Jack fell silent his eyes closed.

Alex kneeled down holding his boyfriend's head in his arms, his eyes stung from the tears flowing down his face. He felt numb, his hands were shaking, his voice finally gave out as he began to sob, he had lost the one closest to him, the one person he loved most to these monsters, he felt the agony of loss and the guilt that told him he was to blame "if only i had stayed with you" he whispered before hugging him close "if only I was ABLE TO SAVE YOU" he screamed his voice cracking through the tears.

Ruby began to close the gap between them and placed a hand on his shoulder "you can't blame yourself Alex, you did all you could" she comforted "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, I COULD HAVE BEEN HERE TO SAVE HIM" Alex screamed, before breaking down into tears again. "Come here" Ruby said pulling Alex close to her and holding him tight as he sobbed into her shoulder. "We can't stay here" Lewis stated in a solmn voice, Alex stood up and turned towards Jack "don't worry Jack we will avenge you... I'll be back for you" Alex said with a weak smile before taking off with the group.

 **-Author's Note-**

 **Oooooh so much drama, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Twisted Manor, from the minds of my Bestie and I we ask you to enjoy the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Split groups and a closet

"We are not going to get anywhere if we stay as a big group" Lewis stated as they made it to the foyer "what's stopping us from going out the front door?" asked Ryan, "let's try" Ruby suggested before walking towards the opening where the door used to be only for a metal shutter to come down and seal them in "well... we tried" Michael said before Lewis began to split them into two teams "okay team one is me, Michael and Alex Team two is Ruby, Ryan and Bekah, now remember... use protection" "LEWIS!" shouted Bekah "kidding, kidding" said Lewis "awwwwwww" moaned a genuinely disappointed Ryan.

Group one went upstairs, Group two continued downstairs.

-With Group One-

Alex was hanging behind still distraught over his loss, Michael noticing this spotted a cloth over a very old table, he placed it on his head and said "look at me I'm a sperm" a spider soon crawled out onto his face causing him to scream "omggetitoffgetitoffgetitooooooof" whilst flailing his arms, Alex lost his composure and collapsed laughing "hold still" Lewis said whilst grabbing the spider "thanks Lewis, glad you found that funny Alex you bitch" Michael joked.

-With Group Two-

"the sooner you two stop sucking on each others faces the sooner we can find an exit" Ruby said angrily "well sorry that I'm happy with kissing him" Bekah retorted "trust me the feeling is entirely mutual" Ryan winked at Bekah "If Alex was here he would kill you" Ruby sighed "well he isn't here is he?" Ryan said and promptly went back to kissing Bekah "LOOK A ZOMBIE" screamed Ruby, Bekah let go of Ryan making him fall "WHERE?" she screamed "oh my mistake, it was a banister" Ruby replied smugly "bitch, that was NOT funny!" Bekah turned to Ryan and picked him up "are you okay?" she said hugging him "yeah baby I'm fine" Ryan hugged back glaring at Ruby.

The group continued forward until they came to a dining room "oh lovely a room where you eat shit in a zombie mansion" Ryan commented sarcastically, there was a strange whining noise coming from under the table "you look" Ruby said pointing at Ryan "NO baby, i don't want you to get hurt" Bekah exclaimed nervously "It's okay baby girl i'll be fine all i want to do is protect you" he reassured her "yeah, yeah can we cut all the lovey dovey shit and just cut to the chase?" Ryan shrugged and looked under the table "it's okay it's just a dog" he said, it turned it's head towards him showing it's rotten face "NOT A DOG, NOT A DOG" screamed Ryan pulling out his handgun firing off a few shots "man my aim is shit" he exclaimed "RUN" Bekah screamed.

-Back with Group One-

"well I'm just saying that if i was a zombie i would go for the fat kids" Alex said "is that a dig? Look I know I have a bigger ass and a couple more chins than most girls my age, but that does not mean i can't be big AND beautiful!" Lewis ranted (joking of course), Michael was on the floor laughing at the two however "look there's a survivor" Alex said running over "ALEX WAIT" Lewis shouted, too late "SHIT IT'S A ZOMBIE" Alex screamed running back "no shit Sherlock" Michael replied pulling out his gun taking a few shots "you only hit him once" Lewis said face palming "like you can do any better "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH" screamed Alex unloading his entire clip into the zombie before it collapsed, "why did you scream like that?" Asked Michael, Alex simply reached into the zombie's mouth pulling out a golden chain with a locket on it "this was Jack's" he said darkly.

-Group Two-

"BEKAH, THE CLOSET" yelled Ryan before running in with Bekah slamming the door shut, Ruby ran elsewhere earlier."well this is hot" said Ryan winking "i'll say!" said Bekah seductively "Bekah... The thing is... well we could die here and i dunno about you but i don't wanna die without making love to the girl i love at least once, do you wanna make the most of this?" Ryan asked nervously "awww Ryan! I love you too of course i do" Bekah blushed really nervous, but at the same time really excited. They started kissing passionately and breathing heavily, things got hot "i... I've never...done this...before" said Bekah in between kissing and breathing "me either babe, don't worry we can figure it out together." Ryan winked taking off Bekah's shirt and un-clipping her bra "whoa!" He exclaimed in awe "aw thanks" Bekah blushed pulling off Ryan's shirt and revealing his flawless body, he flexed, showing off a little and unfastened his jeans, and Bekah's "okay on the count of three we both take off our underwear" Ryan winked cheekily "okay" Bekah gasped "1...2...3" they both dropped their underwear. "Okay so how do you wanna do this?" Ryan asked shyly "well i've heard that the dick goes into the girl, but i could be wrong, i'm pretty new at this" said Bekah giggling "oi you, cheeky" Ryan winked "have you got...you know?" Bekah asked. "Yes, yes i do, thank goodness" said Ryan opening the packet and sliding it on Bekah quietly gasped in amazement at the size, she was kind of scared, this was way bigger than a tampon. "it's okay baby, i'll be careful" said Ryan reassuring her and causing her to relax a little." Okay so are we gonna lie down?" asked Ryan "well i dunno about you but I'm not doing this standing up, I don't wanna break something!" Bekah replied causing Ryan to giggle "okay lets do do this" Bekah breathed as a rush of adrenaline hit her "are you sure?" "yes baby I'm sure, just get inside me already!" Bekah laughed "that's my girl, always the charm" winks Ryan "oh I do try" says Bekah gasping as Ryan lies on top of her, slowly entering. They make heated, mind blowing, passionate love.

A while later

"Whoa" Bekah gasped catching her breath, resting her head on Ryan's chest "thanks babe, you were pretty wow yourself" smiled Ryan stroking her hair and kissing her forehead gently. "Well at least neither of us will die a virgin" Bekah joked. "At least I will die knowing you love me" said Ryan, slowly moving his hand down Bekah's body and stopping at the bikini area. Bekah moaned as Ryan gently stroked, massaged and did everything in his power to give her pleasure. When he knew she was just about there he moved his head downwards and swapped his fingers for his tongue, and well you can guess what happened next. "Guys I really think that we shou... OMG!" yelled Ruby backing away, just as Bekah screamed in pleasure.

Bekah tried to get up but immediately fell back down again "careful babe, you'll be dizzy, all the blood will be rushing to your head" Ryan said, quickly catching her "don't move i'll get your clothes" Ryan told her, picking up her T-shirt and catching one last look at her perfectly formed (well to him) boobs just before she put her shirt on. "Thank you babe, by the way if we survive this can you please do that again?!" Exclaimed Bekah in awe of his talent. "Of course I can baby" winked Ryan.

Ten minutes later

"Bekah? Ryan? Are you guys decent? Cause we need to cover more ground" said Ruby knocking on the door, Bekah immediatley opened it and began explaining "Ruby... I am so sorry we were just..." Ruby cut Bekah off "It's fine trust me, I know exactly what you were doing, don't mention it, lets just go and find the others" said Ruby grabbing Bekah's hand and pulling her in the direction where they had decided to meet the rest of the group.


End file.
